


Klangfarben

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [18]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Singing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: "Es schwinden jedes Kummers Falten, solang des Liedes Zauber walten." - Friedrich von Schiller





	Klangfarben

Er hatte die Dachdecker bewusst zu Beginn seines langen Wochenendes kommen lassen, denn nur so konnte er ihr Schaffen die ganze Zeit verlässlich kontrollieren. Den Vormittag über hatte er nun praktisch gänzlich mit ihnen auf dem Dach verbracht, bis die Männer in ihre Mittagspause schließlich beinahe geflohen waren. Er selber hatte sich derweil zu Silke gesellt, die auch schon von der Arbeit zurück war. Dass sie ihm etwas unheimlich Sättigendes aufgetischte, war wohl ein letzter Trick von ihr, ihn von den Handwerkern fern zu halten (denn ihre ganzen Worte vorab hatten nichts genutzt). Ihr Plan sollte auch aufgehen - nach dem Essen geruhte er sich tatsächlich dazu, mit ihr eine Weile auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, statt gleich wieder nach oben zu steigen. Zumindest sein Blick wanderte aber bereits wieder nervös hoch, als zu hören war, dass der Trupp zur weiteren Reparatur zurückgekehrt war.  
„Lass Sie einfach machen, Karl.“  
„Du bist eben kein Hausbesitzer. Da muss man unbedingt dabei sein, sonst bauen die nur Murks.“  
„Meinst du nicht, nach all deinen Anweisungen von heute morgen kann es nur noch gut gehen?“  
„Gib's auf. In spätestens zehn Minuten bin ich wieder bei denen.“  
Er lauschte nach ersten Anzeichen, dass sie wieder ihre Arbeit aufnahmen, aber statt lauten Hammerschlägen hörte man auf einmal einen der Männer laut anfangen zu singen. Krumm und schief, aber fröhlich. Es war italienisch, wobei außer „Amore“ fast kein Wort zu verstehen war.  
„Hör nur wie der sich freut, jetzt allein zu sein,“ witzelte Silke.  
„Pff, gleich werden die Nachbarn wegen Lärmbelästigung anrufen.“  
„Erkennst du das Lied?“  
„Il Trovatore, zweiter Akt! Nee, keine Ahnung. Aber der Italiener ist der Chef von denen.“  
Als la bella Canzone endete, fing ein anderer Dachdecker an zu singen. Diesmal auf französisch, etwas leiser, dafür wesentlich klangvoller.

_Je prendrai les rayons de soleil,_  
_pour eclairer tes yeux de reine._  
_Aicha, Aicha, ecoute-moi._  
_Aicha, Aicha, t'en vas pas..._

_____ _

„Oh, hübsch!,“ lobte Silke angetan.  
„Das muss jetzt der Algerier sein...“ Karl wollte eigentlich „Ich bezahl die nicht für's Singen“ schimpfen, aber bei dem Talent tat es ihm fast leid.  
„Er sollte was aus seiner Stimme machen.“  
„Vielleicht kriegt er fünf Minuten Ruhm bei einer von diesen Casting Shows.“  
Sie piekte ihn mit dem Finger zwischen die Rippen, halb als Rüge, halb verspielt. „Singst du mir auch was?“  
„Wieso denn das jetzt?“ Es musste ihre neueste Idee sein, ihn hier unten zu behalten.  
„Ich hab mir schon oft gedacht, dass du mindestens dank deiner Burschenschaft-Vergangenheit doch eine gute Stimmausbildung haben müsstest. Und viele Lieder kannst. Auf der Arbeit summst du doch auch öfters.“  
„Ich war nicht so der Sänger. Und auch nicht so der Säufer, falls du jetzt gleich danach fragst.“  
„Also warst du nur der mit den illegalen Kämpfen?“ Ihnen waren neulich beim Aufräumen seines Schreibtisches nochmal zwei martialische Fotos von damals in die Hände gefallen. Karl hatte die Bilder daraufhin endgültig vernichtet, fast ein bisschen zum Bedauern von Silke.  
„Ich war noch viel mehr, aber das verschweig ich deinen zarten Ohren lieber mal.“  
„Da tun sich ja Abgründe auf...!“  
„Und unsere obszönen Lieder sind auch nichts für eine Dame.“  
„So Sachen wie „Gaudeamus igitur“ sind doch nicht schlimm.“  
„Das war den meisten von uns viel zu langweilig, daher haben wir das fast nie gesungen.“  
„Sondern? Komm Karl, eine Strophe. Bitte?“  
Er rollte mit den Augen, ließ sich dann aber ihr zuliebe, und mit Blick auf den netten gepunkteten Rock, den sie heute trug, zu einem eher harmlosen Vers aus seinem Repertoire erweichen:

_Mädchen, halt die Röcke fest,_  
_wenn die Winde blasen._  
_Denn wo was zu sehen ist,_  
_sind Studentennasen._  
_Denn Studenten sind halt so,_  
_sehen so was gerne,_  
_und sei' s auch nur ein Stück Popo_  
_und aus weiter Ferne._

_____ _

„Das war zahm,“ urteilte Silke mäßig begeistert, „Ist das von 1812?“  
„Ich sagte ja, das wirklich obszöne Zeug will ich dir nicht singen. Und die Trinklieder gefallen dir bestimmt auch nicht. Der Text beschränkt sich meistens auf „Bier, Bier, Bier, Bier, Prost“.“  
„Aber schön hast du's gesungen. … Konntest du nicht auch mal was von Gershwin?“  
Jetzt war er an der Reihe, ihr zwischen die Rippen zu pieksen: “Nu' reicht's mal, ich bin nicht dein Radio. Überhaupt, für meine Einlage will ich jetzt auch was von dir!“  
„Ich? Ich kann nicht singen.“  
„Jeder Mensch kann singen.“  
„Ich kann nicht -gut- singen, du wirst nur lachen.“  
„Tu ich nicht, und den Italiener toppst du allemal.“  
Sie wollte seinen erwartungsvollen Blick nicht enttäuschen, musste aber eine ganze Weile grübeln, bis ihr etwas Passendes einfiel. Gestern war ihr der Song noch beim Münsteraner Feierabendverkehr durch den Kopf gegangen. Er erkannte gleich was sie anstimmte, und begleitete sie sogar in der letzten Hälfte.

_Ich drehe schon seit Stunden hier so meine Runden_  
_Es trommeln die Motoren, es dröhnt in meinen Ohren_  
_Ich finde keinen Parkplatz, ich komm' zu spät zu dir, mein Schatz_  
_Du sitzt bei Kaffee und Kuchen, und ich muss weiter suchen..._

_____ _

Eigentlich wollte er sie für ihren klaren Sopran loben und dann damit angeben, dass er über den Refrain hinaus auch die Strophen konnte; aber beide blickten plötzlich überrascht hoch, als vom Dach ein guter Bekannter zu hören war:  
“Na, da haben Sie ja noch eine Heidenarbeit! Wollen 'se ein Bier zur Stärkung?“  
„Thiel?!,“ rief Karl ärgerlich. Silke machte noch einen halbherzigen Versuch ihn festzuhalten, aber er war von der Couch aufgesprungen, bevor ihre Hände überhaupt richtig zugriffen.  
„Er wird sie schon nicht abfüllen.“  
„Aber vom Arbeiten aufhalten! Soll das Dach morgen fertig sein, oder nicht? Ich bin dann wieder oben.“  
Schade, das war es dann wohl mit der Singstunde. Jetzt würde sie maximal noch dabei zuhören können, wie ihr Professor den Männern den Marsch blies.

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Dachdecker Nr. 2 singt "Aicha" von Khaled, Boerne singt eine Strophe aus einer verballhornten Studenten-Version vom Volkslied "Gold und Silber wünsch ich dir", und Alberich singt den Refrain von Herbert Grönemeyers "Mambo".


End file.
